This section provides background information related to the present disclosure but not necessarily prior art.
Various patents disclose blasting articles with sodium bicarbonate. Yam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,902 discloses a method and abrasive blast medium for cleaning contaminants from electronic hardware and teaches that, advantageously, the electronic hardware component cleaning compositions are water soluble and can readily be rinsed off. Winston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,447 discloses a blast media for stripping contaminant from a solid surface that comprises abrasive particles and a surfactant. The surfactant is said to reduce the amount of water-soluble residues remaining on the targeted surface and enhances the removal of dirt, grease, and oil from the surface. Kurtz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,532 discloses a blast media of agglomerated fine particles of sodium bicarbonate and sodium sesquicarbonate for stripping contaminants from a substrate. Yam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,587 discloses a blast media for stripping contaminants from a solid surface that comprises water-soluble abrasive particles and a surfactant that reduces the amount of water-soluble residues of blast media remaining on the targeted surface and enables any residues to be readily removed by fresh water. Yam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,404 discloses a blast media for stripping contaminants form very soft and sensitive substrates. Water-soluble blast media is preferred because it can be disposed of by a water stream. Yam et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,403 discloses a blast media for stripping coatings or other contaminants from a solid surface that comprises water-soluble abrasive particles and a rise aid that reduces the amount of water-soluble residues of blast media remaining on the targeted surface and that enables any residues remaining to be readily removed by fresh water.
Footwear may include painted components. In addition, footwear assembly may include securing certain components using an adhesive.